


Where've You Been?

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Lil Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse, will someone PLEASE tell me how to effectively tag on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Prompt: how about Roman (or another side of your choice) having a shitty ex trying to convince him to come back? and the others chase the ex off and comfort him?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Lil Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949917
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Where've You Been?

“I’ll get our drinks,” Remus said cheerfully, gently shoving Roman towards the dining area. “Find us a table?” 

“Sure.” 

Roman left to find a two-person table in the small cafe. He found an empty one in the corner, bathed in sunlight from the large window. He settled into the chair with his back to the window, pulling out his laptop to start working on his homework while he waited. 

“Roman?”

He froze. _God, why now? Why here?_

He slowly raised his gaze to meet Styx’s eyes. His ex-boyfriend looked ecstatic to see him. He quickly sat in Remus’ chair, setting his drink down and leaning forward. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” He grinned widely. “God, we never even bump into each other on campus anymore. Where’ve you been?”

Roman swallowed. To anyone else, they looked like old friends having a casual conversation, but Roman knew that determined glint in his eyes. He knew the subtle grin splitting his face. 

“I’ve just, uh, been busy,” he mumbled. He nodded to his laptop. “I’m studying for finals right now.”

“Oh, is it your art history final? You know I got a 100% on that last year, right? You should come over tonight, I’ll help you study for it.” 

“I- I don’t know.” He laughed weakly. “Patton’s hosting a movie night tonight to help everyone with stress, he’d hate it if I missed out to study more-”

“Then I’ll join you!” Styx grinned. “He still lives on Sycamore?” 

“What are you doing?”

Styx bristled. He whipped his head around to glare at Remus. “What?” 

A smile more terrifying than anything Styx could conjure up spread across Remus’ face– He looked rabid. “I think you’re in my seat.”

Styx pointed to Roman. “I’m talking to my boyfriend. How about you come back later?”

People were watching now. Remus snickered and set their drinks on the table nearby, the teenage girl raising an eyebrow and scooting her chair away. She picked up the drinks and held them out of the way. 

Styx raised an eyebrow, only to scream when Remus grabbed the back of his collar and threw him onto the ground. A few patrons shrieked while Remus kicked Styx hard in the ribs. He grabbed his collar again and dragged him through the cafe, hauling him out the door and slamming it shut. 

Everyone stared as Remus sighed, “Whew!” and brushed his clothes down as he went back over to the table. A tiny smile curled on Roman’s lips as Remus took their drinks back. 

“Thanks, darling.” He flopped back into his chair and grinned at Roman. “Are we gonna get kicked out?”

Roman peeked over at the employees watching them hesitantly. “I think we’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments give me a will to live <3


End file.
